


Still got scars on my back from your knife

by ABroodyGay



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Other, Possessed!Perry, Vamp!Danny, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABroodyGay/pseuds/ABroodyGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She presses her hands over her face trying, trying so hard to remember....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still got scars on my back from your knife

**Author's Note:**

> This angsty little monster has been drifting around my brain ever since the finale. Finally wrote it down. Thank you to b-ellatores for the beta.

She feels the last gurgle of air leave the throat under her mouth, it’s a sound somewhere between a gasp and a whimper, the flow of blood slipping past her lips slowly thinning then stopping altogether. Lapping briefly at the wound, she pauses when she feels the two small punctures beneath her tongue, where she had felt his pulse pound under her lips…

“Blood doesn’t flow for long from corpses, darling. You need to learn some self control, you can’t be killing every human you feed from.”

Danny sits back on her heels and for the first time in ten minutes she remembers she isn’t alone. So lost in her blood lust, reveling in the warmth of it sliding down her throat, quenching the burning ache there she had forgotten everything else… but why was there something familiar in this woman's eyes? Where had she seen her before? Something is bubbling up from the depths of her mind, a tight smile, bouncing curls, the smell of lemon polish and bleach...

“Do I know you?”

“Hm…” The woman strides over the corpse and squats in front of her, head cocked slightly, a small smirk of amusement hovering around her mouth. “Lets just say we met in passing. But now you can begin anew. I am your mother, darling. You owe me your life.”

There it was, that faint recognition in her brain again. Something tells her to run but where to? Who to? She knows nothing but the taste of blood, the stench of death, the terrible thirst still pulling at her throat.

She turns and looks at the corpse. She knows she killed him, remembered the bliss of sinking her teeth into his flesh...there is something she just recognizes in the now blank and vacant eyes. The expression on his face looks vaguely surprised, the mouth slightly open. She feels instead of the trace of his dying gasp there should be an overeager, lopsided grin.

“What happened?”

The woman stands and turns before sitting easily on a high backed chair. “You died. I saved you. That’s all you need to know-”

“But why did I-”

“You are mine now. You will crush the weak and destroy the mighty. Their blood will be your sustenance.”

The simple mention of blood sets her mouth watering again.

“There are clothes in the room at the top of the stairs. Change. Then we can see about a more satisfying meal for you.”

She obeys immediately, numbly,half running in her eagerness. She clears three flights in five seconds and yet..she knows these stairs, she knows this house. Why is she here? She presses her hands over her face trying, trying so hard to _remember_....

_Screaming._

There had been screaming and then the ice cold, sharp pain in her- she reaches her arm behind her and the material of her shirt feels slightly stiff...tacky almost. She whips it over her head the dark stain spread across it makes her gasp in shock.She stumbles from room to room searching in vain for a mirror. She finally finds one, vast and ornate, gleaming sleekly in the moonlight. When she twists round just so, neck craned awkwardly to one side the only thing she can see from what must have surely been a deep and fatal wound is a rapidly healing scar. She can just brush her fingers over it.

_Danny! No, no Danny!_

The vividness of the horrified face before her eyes and the ghosts of the small fingers clutching at her shoulders brings her to her knees.

And it all comes flooding back.

The battle.

Theo.

The knife.

_Laura._

For a time she cries, forehead pressed against the dusty floor, the sobs shaking her shoulders, tears sliding down her nose. Eventually, when she becomes quiet, a strange and inexplicable anger begins to build, making her fists clench, nails digging into her palms. She is ready to tear, to rip, to _kill_ the next unfortunate creature who...oh god _Kirsch._

She killed Kirsch.

And the grief overtakes her again. That idiotic puppy of a man. A boy. Nothing more than a love sick boy and she killed him, she sucked the life out of him. She is sure the moan of despair that escapes her lips would be heard by...Whoever that was waiting in the sitting room, keeping watch over Kirsch’s corpse. She didn’t know who they were but they were not Perry. The warmth had gone from her eyes. The calculated smirk on her lips was inexplicably familiar though. Slowly lifting herself from the floor she feels the rage that had faded once before rising again and before she knows what she’s doing her fist is crashing into the mirror. She doesn’t stop until her knuckles are bloody and every inch of glass is cracked and glittering on the floor.

As she watches the wounds on the back of her hand heal in a matter of minutes, she feels trapped. Trapped inside a body that cannot be wounded, that cannot break, that cannot die.

“Foolish child. Temper tantrums will not change your circumstances.”

Danny whips round but before she can even speak she finds herself pinned against the wall, fingers closed around her throat. She knows she could struggle, she’s stronger now than the whole of the Summers put together but something keeps her pinned to the spot.

“I can see your heart Danny Lawrence, there is no point resisting,no point running. You belong to me.”

Now she knew who it was. The vicious snarl in the voice, the malicious glee in the eyes.

“I thought you were dead.” she chokes out, fear thrumming through her body like her non-existent heartbeat once did.

“Oh, how  _sweet._ You really think I would be that easily destroyed? By a group of children and my own weak and pathetic daughter?” She laughs and the sound of it chills Danny to the bone. “You were weak like her. That is what love does. It makes you _weak._ ”

She releases her hold on Danny’s throat and steps back, surveying her for a long moment. “But I...I can turn you into my glittering girl...or I can destroy you.”

The caress on her cheek makes her flinch more than a blow would have done.

“Well? Are you weak? Or are you strong?”

She was Danny Lawrence.

And she was scared.

**Author's Note:**

> Um...sorry?


End file.
